Life I've Always Dreamed Of
by lizkittygal
Summary: Follow Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione as they learn to move on, and live their lives. Rated T. Includes: HP/GW HG/RW NL/LL GW/AJ DM/AG
1. 26 Hours of Sleep

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Literally. Especially not Harry Potter.

This is a rewrite of a story I posted years ago. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 1: 26 Hours of Sleep

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." Harry said, looking at his two best friends. "I'm going to get some rest. What about the two of you?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to sneak up behind them and said, "After all you three have done I think some rest is a great idea. We have the seventh year boys dormitories ready for you three."

"Mate, I'm actually going to be with my family right now. I'll be to bed soon, but you go on ahead." He glanced at his two best friends' clasped hands and assumed he would be alone in getting some rest.

"Thank you, Professor. If anyone asks where I am please just tell them I am resting." Harry requested. Professor McGonagall nodded and made a quick retreat to let the aurors and guards know the whereabouts of the young heroes. Ron nodded, and Harry pulled him and Hermione in for a tight hug.

"I'll let the family know where you are, I'm sure Mum will be worried. Well…and Ginny. Should I send her up if she asks?" They all looked at Ron surprised, "I know he loves her, and I know she loves him. He deserves that after all these awful years he had." Hermione kissed Ron's cheek.

"You really think she still loves me?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"Of course she does, she always has, Harry. We will send her up when we see her." Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and guided Ron towards the Great Hall.

Harry slowly made his escape trying to avoid people by wearing his invisibility cloak until he reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Umm…I haven't exactly been here in a year. Is it possible to just let me in?" Harry begged.

"Oh my! Nevermind Mr. Potter! Come on in! The heroes from my own house!"

"Thank you." He made his way up the stairs and felt his stomach grumble.

Harry called for Kreacher. POP!

"Yes, Master Harry called?"

"Um..yes hi Kreacher, I was just wondering if you could bring me some sandwiches and pumpkin juice? Oh and maybe some fresh clothes so I can shower." Harry asked, with a yawn.

"Kreacher will bring clothes right away for Master, and he will prepare warm sandwiches for Master for after his shower."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Kreacher nodded and popped away.

Harry made his way into the bathroom and began to strip off his clothes. He winced at the feeling of his sore muscles and all of his wounds. He stood under the hot water for what seemed like hours but must've only been a few minutes. He quickly lathered up good and bit his lip while he cleaned his cuts, and burns. Once done he stood in front of the mirror in just a towel and observed his body. He was thin, but muscular, and he definitely had some new scars to add to the collection. Including what seems to be a purplish, and greenish bruise over another ghastly scar. Right where the killing curse hit him. He felt disgusted and didn't want to see it anymore, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and dressed the rest of his body.

Harry immediately dug into the sandwiches and juice when he reentered the bed area. Within 10 minutes the whole plate was empty. Now being exhausted he climbed into his bed and fell straight asleep.

When he stirred again he could barely move his body. He ached all over, and couldn't tell how long he had been asleep. He opened his eyes to see sunlight peeking in through the curtains which means he had either been asleep for a whole day or a few hours. Harry noticed the other beds looked slept in, but they were empty so he assumed he had been asleep for quite some time. He heard someone take a deep breath and he snapped his head up to see who was in the room with him.

"Harry?" He recognized that voice immediately and noticed for the first time the beautiful red head in the chair next to his bed. He opened his mouth but realized how dry his throat was, and quickly gulped down the water she handed him.

"Ginny! How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 26 hours now. It's 9 am. We've been worried. I've been worried." She looked at him with such concern in her eyes and she brushed the hair from his eyes, tracing his jawline with her hand.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Mum wouldn't let us, mate." Ron said softly, entering the room for the first time. "It's good to see you awake though."

Harry slowly sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, Ron grabbed his arm to help him up and it took both Ginny and him to steady Harry on his feet. They all gasped when they realized Harry had splotches of blood where some of his cleaned cuts had come open and bled.

"Harry, you really need to see Madam Pomfrey, she has been waiting for you." Hermione said.

"Right, let me just change my shirt." Without even thinking he pulled his shirt over his head, and once again they all gasped.

"Is that from…you know…the forest?" Ron asked, and when Harry nodded he said, "Bloody hell mate!" Ginny's eyes filled with tears, as did Hermione's but she realized the need for them to have some more privacy.

"Ron, why don't we go tell your mum that Harry is awake and then we will meet them in the Hospital Wing." Hermione suggested grabbing his hand. For once, Ron wasn't an ignorant prick.

"Yeah let's go. Ginny, you should take Harry to see Madam Pomfrey." Ginny only nodded, watching them go out the dormitory door. Ginny walked right up to Harry and looked him in the eyes, she placed her hand over his heart as if making sure he was really alive.

"Do you know how scared I was? I was ready to throw myself in front of a killing curse when I saw you dead." She whispered, tears running down her face. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"I had to. Ginny, I had to." She nodded at him in understanding and let him go so he could put on a new shirt. "I will explain all of it to you, but not right now." She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest, again. He put one finger below her chin to lift her face, so he could kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers and she eagerly begged for more. This was exactly what he needed. For the first time in almost 18 years he felt at peace. He pulled away.

"Ginny, where does this leave us?"

"Wherever you want it to leave us."

"Will you be my girlfriend, again?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course, Harry!" She smiled for the first time since before the war. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"I am fine really.."

"Harry Potter! Come on, don't make me hex you!" Harry quickly changed his mind and joined her towards the hospital wing.


	2. Magic Reserve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

Big thanks and shout out to my two reviewers!

Hope ya'll like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Magical Reserve

Ginny pulled Harry along by his hand towards the Hospital Wing. She heard his breathing get shorter and his hand start slipping away no matter how hard she grasped. Finally they were at the entrance to the Hospital Wing and she turned to him before entering, looking at him she saw the fear and guilt in his eyes.

"Harry…" She started to say softly.

"This is all my fault. Ginny, I'm so sorry about Fre…" She grabbed his face so he looked at her.

"None of this is your fault, Harry. Fr..Fred knew what he was doing. We all did. Colin, Tonks, Remus…they all knew what could happen, and at least they died fighting for something they believed, something we all believed in. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt, but the main victim to blame is dead, thanks to you he is gone forever. Now, let's go get you patched up." She grabbed his hand again but before they could make their way through the doors they were stopped by The Weasley parents, Ron, and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gathered Harry into a bear tight hug with tear filled eyes.

"She is right, Harry. None of this is your fault. Okay? Do you understand, son?" Mr. Weasley squeezed his shoulder affectionately, while Mrs. Weasley let him go.

"But…" Harry tried to argue, but Mrs. Weasley tutted right at him.

"Harry, dear, you are not at fault, do you hear me? Now, have you seen Poppy yet? You are far too thin." Mrs. Weasley poked at his flat stomach.

"We were on our way in now, might as well join us while she fixes up Harry." Ginny opened up the door.

"Yes, I suppose living on wild mushrooms and other various wild vegetables would make one quite skinny. Madam Pomfrey healed our cuts and ordered us to bulk up." Hermione stated as they walked over to one of the few empty beds.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over, "Oh Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for you. Sit, sit."

Harry sat down on the bed and let Madam Pomfrey use her wand to scan over his body, he could feel his cuts cleaning up and healing. She had him remove his shirt so he could apply a bit of bruise cream to his bruised neck, and shoulder. Once again those that hadn't seen the mark left by the killing curse gasped. Clearly, the spell Madam Pomfrey used would not heal that scar, and she deemed it probably a permanent addition. Ginny grabbed the bruising cream and started to massage it into his neck bruise. She looked at him hesitantly before moving to his chest and rubbing some cream on the bruise around his scar. No one was surprised when the bruise only seemed to fade, but not disappear completely.

"That bruise surrounding it should clear up within a few weeks, but that scar was created with dark magic, dark magic I've never had to heal since no one else has ever survived such a curse." The whole time Harry sat quiet, and Ginny knew he was still blaming himself. He was brooding, and she only hoped she could save him this time. "Now, Mr. Potter, take this potion to help with the soreness." She handed him a cup, and he quickly downed it, wincing the whole time.

"Poppy, have you checked his magical reserve?" Professor Mcgonagall said, her and Kingsley Shacklebolt stood behind the group of red heads surrounding his bed.

"Ah, yes. I will do that now. Miss. Weasley if you could give me some space." Ginny reluctantly got up and moved towards her family.

"What do you mean, Professor? Is he okay?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Oh yes, dears. Obviously we don't know the whole story as to why Mr. Potter went to the forest and once again clearly survived the killing curse, but taking on something with that power and then going on to defeat one of the darkest, and frankly most powerful wizards…well we are just concerned that he used up most of his energy and magical reserve. As well he used someone else's wand for a long period of time, which meant he had to focus more of his magic towards it. If it is indeed low, he will just need to rest to bring it back up to quota." Professor McGonagall explained, "I had a chat with Albus' portrait early this morning, and he seemed to think it would be a good idea."

With that everyone remained silent as Madam Pomfrey performed a spell and Harry started to glow a faint gray color.

"Well indeed, it seems even in portrait form Albus knows what is needed. My dear, you definitely need to rest. When at max reserve, one would normally glow white. When you were here last year after being hit with a bludger, Albus performed the same spell to see how strong your magical reserve was, and I must say Mr. Potter that it was one of the brightest glows I've ever seen. He was quite sure that you would one day be just as powerful as him, if not stronger. If that is true, then this faint gray is very worrisome." Madam Pomfrey told the group, Ginny quickly took Harry's hand in hers again, and the glow around him immediately brightened to a lighter gray. Ginny and Harry didn't seem to notice until the group of people lightly gasped.

"Well it seems that Mr. Potter is finding rest, and comfort in ." Ginny took a step back to get a better look and saw the lighter color. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll definitely make sure he gets his rest then." The group chuckled lightly.

"He will be okay, right?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Potter should be to normal within the next couple weeks. Frankly the heavy emotions sure to follow this next month might make the recovery harder, but he will certainly reach his current potential soon." Madam Pomfrey removed the spell but not before teaching Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley the spell so they could keep an eye on him during his recovery. "You are free to go, Mr. Potter, but mark my words…if I see you back in here or hear that you haven't been taking it easy, I will personally see to your care."

Harry nodded, and Ginny gave him a look as if to say, 'She'll be the least of your worries.' The matron quickly rushed off to tend to the other people in the room.

"Harry, when we have a moment it is important that I get at least an idea of what you three went through this past year." Kingsley spoke up for the first time, "as stand in Minister of Magic, you have to understand that I need to know."

Harry glanced at his two best friends, and they both nodded at him understanding his dilemma. "Minister…"

Kinglsey quickly correct him, "Please, you and your friends have definitely earned the right to refer to by my first name."

"Right, Kinglsey, we can tell you everything, but I hope we can come to an agreement by the end that some things need to remain silent." Harry said, firmly.

"Absolutely."

"Also, all the Weasley's are invited to be in on this, as well as Professor McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I trust them with the whole story as well." Harry took a deep breath, "Would it be okay if we met in the Headmaster's…sorry no, Headmistress' office after dinner?"

Kinglsey nodded, and Professor McGonagall said, "Of course, Mr. Potter. But I have to admit to myself it is very hard for me to refer to it as my office yet as well. We shall leave you to rest, and will see you tonight at 7pm. The password is Potter." With what Harry deemed to be a small smile on his Professor's face, they turned and left him and the Weasley's to themselves.

"I think I'm going to head back up and get Kreacher to bring me something to eat." He turned to Ginny, "I plan to take a small nap in a bit, but before that I need a bit to talk to Ron and Hermione by myself. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Harry. I understand. You better come get me before you actually nap though!" She said, her eyes blazing with love and compassion.

"We will be in The Great Hall when you lot are ready to head to the Headmistress' office." Mr. Weasley said to the young teens as he and his wife left the Hospital Wing.

The quartet made it to the Gryffindor common room when Ginny announced that she was going to go inform Neville and Luna about the meeting tonight, and she would be back shortly.

The friends sat on the beds in the dormitory looking at one another, Ron and Hermione on one bed together, and Harry across from them. Harry took a deep breath, "Should we tell them everything?"

* * *

Please please R&R!

This will also probably be the last chapter that is in this POV. After this the POV will change between characters. Also things will become a lot more dramatic and dark after this. I haven't forgotten all that was lost during this war.


	3. In Our Hearts, In Our Memories

Chapter 3: In Our Hearts, In Our Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing...literally.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another anxiously. Ron and Hermione kept stealing longer glance at each other, almost as if they had something to say to Harry. Finally Hermione decided to speak.

"Ron and I were talking earlier, he was originally nervous to talk about when he left…but we think it's a necessary part of the story." Ron was still looking down at his feet, and Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Guys, we don't have to tell them, but I do think it's important." Harry said softly, Ron nodded. "But I want everyone to understand that had Ron not left us, I would've died. It was fate that it happened the way it did." Ron snapped his head towards his best mate and gave him a look of gratefulness.

"Thanks, mate. I…said some pretty awful stuff…I never did apologize." Ron stammered. Harry just silenced him with his hand.

"I said some terrible things, as well, but we're okay." Harry pulled Ron into a brotherly hug. Before separating, "we should make sure Luna is okay with us telling what her father did to us." Once again the other pair nodded, "but I want to make even more sure that she knows, and her fathers knows that we don't blame him. He just wanted his daughter back."

Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a look.

"Also, I know you guys are itching to know what happened after we left Snape in the boathouse, but do you guys mind hearing with the rest of the crowd? I'm not sure I can tell that tale twice." This time it was Hermione's turn to start protesting, but Ron quickly hushed her with a squeeze to her hand. Just then there was a knock on the door leading to the dormitories, and a head of red peeked through the door.

"Hey, Luna and Neville will meet us in Professor Mcgonagall's office after dinner, and they are very grateful that you thought they deserved to hear about your adventures." Ginny said cautiously, "Is it okay for me to join you guys now?

"Yeah, Ron and I were just about to go for a walk around the grounds." Hermione stood up and pulled Ron with her.

"We were?" Hermione gave him a look, and he quickly caught onto her need to have some alone time. "Right! We will meet after dinner!"

Hermione practically dragged Ron out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny by themselves. Harry laid back on his four poster bed and hesitantly gestured for Ginny to lay with him. She smiled softly, and laid down in his arms, her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He heard her sniffle quietly.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Fred…Fred was so happy for us. I mean, both Fred and George were hoping we would be together. But even after you broke up with me, Fred had hope. He told me that I should wait for you, that you really did love me. He was fighting for a happier world for all of us, but that it would be such a shame if the hero of the story defeated the evil wizard, only to be lonely after." Ginny's tears fell harder, and she softly sobbed. "Poor George hasn't talked at all since V..Voldemort's been gone. We've all been so lucky during this war, escaping death so many times. All thanks to you, Harry."

"But Ginny.." He felt a hand slap down on his chest, and when he looked down he saw the fiery red head giving him a stern look.

"It is not your fault, Harry James Potter. I'm serious. All the people who died during this war, that was the doing of Voldemort. Not you. They all knew what they were getting into. Fred, Tonks, Remus, all of them. They were prepared to fight. The Weasley's are well known 'blood-traitors', plus there are…were 9 of us, it's a miracle 8 of us made it." Ginny gave a big sniffle before continuing. "This is the first loss we've had to deal with, well besides my mum's brothers, but I wasn't around for those. I don't really know how you dealt with it, Harry. But I know that with you here, it won't be so terrible."

"I promise I won't ever leave you." He wiped her tears away and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's hard. You saw how closed off I was when someone died. It gets better but it hurts. Sirius once told me that the people who leave us never really leave us. They are always with us, in our memories, and our hearts. Fred would want you to be happy, he would want everyone to be laughing not crying. He died with a smile on his face, and that's how we should remember him."

"Oh Harry, you are right. Fred would be so disappointed in all of us for being so depressed. It's one thing cry over him, it's another thing to stop living our lives. We will all get through this together, won't we?" Ginny said sincerely.

"Absolutely." Harry gave through a huge yawn that wracked his body. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a little tired even after all that sleeping I did." Ginny leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips, running her fingers through is messy black hair. "I love when you do that, Gin."

"I'll be right here while you sleep, my love. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wake you up for dinner." Ginny continued to run her hands through his thick mess of hair while he dozed off to sleep. She couldn't help but shed a few tears for the boy…no, the man, that's holding her. He had dealt with so much loss, and so much pain. She only hoped that she could help him heal, they could help each other heal. She laid her head down on his chest with one hand still stroking his head, she listened to his heartbeat. The heartbeat only days ago she swore had stopped beating, it comforted her as she let her mind settle. Grabbing her wand with her other hand she set an alarm on herself to wake just before dinner, and slowly his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

PLEASE PLEASE R&R

i know i said I would make this chapter different POV, but when I started writing it that way it felt wrong. So the goal is to move into that, but I will always follow what I feel is right as I am writing. Thanks!


End file.
